With most current mapping applications, it is frequently the case that the user may lose a sense of scale (or zoom level), which is particularly exacerbated on mobile devices with small display screens. The user zooms in to view map details and then zooms out to orient oneself. Having to repeatedly zoom in and out is thus inconvenient and time-consuming for the user of the mapping application. A technical solution to this problem would thus be highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.